Primeiro Encontro
by Bella M
Summary: Harry Potter e Hermione Granger vão ter o seu primeiro encontro em seu Baile de Formatura, e estão ansiosos com o que pode acontecer... [Songfic HHr]


Hermione avaliou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Usava um longo vestido de veludo verde-escuro com mangas laterais que deixavam parte de suas costas à mostra; seus cabelos estavam presos em um elegante coque. Usava uma maquiagem levíssima que ressaltava os bonitos traços do seu rosto. Sorriu, perguntando-se se ele iria gostar. Tinha se arrumado para ele... Passou um pouco de perfume e desceu.

_In the car, I just can't wait_  
_to pick you up on our very first date_  
_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_  
_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

Harry esperava-a no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Estava visivelmente ansioso, não parava de ajeitar nervosamente os cabelos.

- Relaxa, cara – disse Rony ao seu lado. Harry soltou um bufo impaciente. – Combinei com a Luna lá no Saguão de Entrada, vou descer. – informou ele, saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

Harry olhou para si mesmo pela milésima vez, checando se estava bem. Levantou então de novo os olhos e a viu.

Hermione vinha descendo a escada do dormitório das meninas. Muitas cabeças se viraram para olhá-la, e ela corou levemente, percorrendo os olhos pelo aposento, até que localizou-o. Sorriu e foi até ele.

- Oi, Harry. – cumprimentou ela, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Não pode evitar de pensar em como ele ficava bonitinho de smoking.

- O-oi – respondeu ele, corando. – Você está... você está linda.

- Obrigada. – disse Hermione, ficando mais corada que antes.

Eles trocaram sorrisos nervosos e desceram.

_Do you like my stupid hair?_  
_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_  
_I'm just scared of what you think_  
_you make me nervous so I really can't eat_

- Uau – disse Hermione, quando chegaram ao Salão Principal. – Está lindo.

Harry concordava inteiramente com ela. A escola tinha realmente caprichado na decoração do Baile de Formatura. O Salão estava todo decorado em azul-marinho e prata, combinando perfeitamente com o céu limpo e escuro do teto encantado. Várias mesinhas com seis lugares cada se estendiam a cada lado do Salão, e no meio havia um palco colado à parede, com uma larga pista de dança se estendendo à sua frente. A banda ainda não tinha começado a tocar, mas uma música agitada tocava vindo sabe-se lá de onde.

- Você quer, hm.. dançar? – perguntou Harry.

- Ahn... se você quiser... – hesitou ela.

- Eu só quero se você quiser... - disse ele.

- Eu... ahh, vamos então. - decidiu Hermione, sorrindo.

Eles foram até a pista e dançaram umas três músicas agitadas, até que uma lenta começou. Harry chegou perto de Hermione e envolveu sua cintura. Ela colocou às mãos em torno do pescoço dele e os dois começaram a dançar, movendo os corpos no ritmo da música.

Hermione estava apreciando muito o que Harry estava fazendo, dançando com ela e sendo fofinho o tempo todo. Ela sentia o cheiro que desprendia do corpo dele, uma mistura de desodorante masculino com colônia, sentindo-se meio entorpecida.

Quando deu por si, a música tinha acabado e Harry conduzia-a por entre a multidão na pista, em direção às mesinhas. Hermione sentia a mão quente dele segurando a sua. Encontraram uma mesa vazia e ela se sentou.

- Você quer alguma coisa pra beber? - Harry perguntou. Ela assentiu e ele pediu que o esperasse enquanto ele ia buscar as bebidas.

_When you smile, I melt inside_  
_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_  
_I really wish it was only me and you_  
_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

Pouco segundos depois que Harry desapareceu em meio a multidão, Luna apareceu por ali, e sorriu ao reconhecer Hermione, sentando-se na mesa.

- Oi, Hermione! – cumprimentou.

- Oi, Luna. Onde está o Rony?

- Não sei... eu me perdi dele. – respondeu ela, parecendo ligeiramente preocupada. – E Harry?

- Foi apanhar umas bebidas para nós.

- Ahh, Hermione, vocês ficam tão bonitinhos juntos... - A morena sorriu, envergonhada. – Vamos, eu sei que você gosta dele! – insistiu Luna.

Hermione soltou um suspiro.

- É... gosto... mas não sei se ele sente o mesmo. Fiquei realmente feliz quando ele me convidou para vir com ele ao Baile e tudo o mais, mas não aconteceu na -

Ela parou abruptamente, corando furiosamente, porque Harry retornara. Ele lhe entregou uma taça de hidromel e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Luna sorriu para o garoto como forma de comprimento e se levantou, piscando discretamente para Hermione.

- Rony não estava com ela? – perguntou Harry, observando Luna se afastar.

- Não, eles se perderam... Meu deus, está abafado aqui dentro. – disse Hermione, bebendo um gole de hidromel.

- É... quer dar uma volta nos jardins? – convidou Harry, se levantando e estendendo a mão para a garota.

Hermione aceitou, sorrindo, e os dois foram até o lado de fora da propriedade, caminhando em silêncio ainda de mãos dadas. Essa era a vantagem de se estar com o melhor amigo, você nem sempre precisa dizer alguma coisa.

Melhor amigo?

_Please don't look at me with those eyes_  
_please don't hint that your capable of lies_  
_I dread a thought of our very first kiss_  
_a target that I'm probably gonna miss_

Eles pararam quando chegaram ao lago. Hermione sentou-se à margem e tirou as sandálias, levantando a barra do vestido e colocando os pés na água. Ela virou-se para Harry e reparou que ele observava o céu.

- Está bonito, não é? – disse ela, que observava ele.

- Está... – ele se virou pra ela. – Eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

Hermione já estava com os olhos pregados nele, observando cada reação. Seu coração começou a bater rápido...

- Eu... – ele parecia meio sem jeito. - Mione, eu queria te dizer isso há um tempo já mas... Eu não tenho certeza, tentei fugir, mas aonde quer que eu vá... tudo, tudo me leva de volta a você... e... e eu já não posso evitar... eu gosto de você, Mione. Eu te amo.

Harry, até então de cabeça baixa, levantou os olhos buscando os de Hermione, ansiando pelo o que ela diria. Sentia-se muito aliviado por ter desabafado tudo o que sentia, mas não queria se decepcionar.

Hermione congelou por uns segundos, perplexa. Harry gostava dela? Harry... amava ela? Olhou nos olhos dele. Sentia o mesmo que ela? Ele...

- Hermione? – agora ele a observava e ela estava de cabeça baixa.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... eu também... eu também te am –

Mas ela foi interrompida por ele, que a beijou. Um beijo suave, de quem pede permissão. Permissão que era totalmente desnecessária, percebeu ele pela intensidade com que Hermione retribuiu.

Ela se sentia tão feliz... Harry havia dito que a amava... ela e Harry estavam se beijando...

Se separaram alguns minutos depois e ficaram se olhando nos olhos.

- O que ia dizendo? – perguntou Harry, em tom divertido.

- Que eu te amo... – respondeu ela. – Mais do que tudo...

E puxou-o para outro beijo.

_Let's go... don't wait... this night's almost over_  
_Honest... let's make... this night last forever_  
_Forever and ever... let's make this last forever_  
_Forever and ever... let's make this last forever_

* * *

Aí está! Uma songfic HHr light, representando o primeiro encontro deles. Eu escrevi ela em dois dias, não tá aquelas coisas, mas eu gostei de qualquer jeito! A música é First Date, do Blink 182 (uma ótima banda) e acho que representa direitinho como os dois estão se sentindo, preocupados com que tudo dê certo, nervosos com que o outro vai pensar e felizes por estarem juntos...

Deixem reviews, por favor... nem que seja pra dizer 'legal, gostei' xDD Acho que o principal motivo pelo qual eu não deixo reviews às vezes é porque eu não tenho muita coisa a dizer além disso... mas não se acanhem, só isso já me faz muuuuito feliz :)

Beijoss


End file.
